Enten
is an immensely powerful Shinobi who resides within The Land of River alongside his eternal lover. Together, they are regarded as divine beings said to have enough power to burn a country to ashes in a single night. Enten served as a prodigy within Sunagakure's bloodline division. A shinobi whose prowess and skill spread thoroughly throughout The Land of Wind. Unable to control his power, Enten lived a solitary life. His allies required a specific distance from Enten, a safety zone to avoid any casualties. This journey of isolation took a unique twist upon his psyche. He lacked a true understanding of love and compassion while seeking it's meaning. After years of being used by his village, Enten abandoned his home in search of meaning. Was not till he met her, that his life changed. Enten's heart, which ironically was often titled cold, warmed greatly. He began to understand devotion and loyalty. And soon, Enten promised to give his life for her. Together, Enten and Chieko, two beings who powers entwined one another, spread their flames far and wide. Turning all who stood before each into ash. Two suns, children of fire, heat and life. Both their respected villages hunted their names, but very few could stand in their presence let alone find them. They traveled for quite a bit, until they stumbled upon a large mansion. Enten is an absolute abnormality. From when his bloodline exhibited itself physically, Enten's power expanded beyond human. Through his immense levels of energy to his elemental nature, Enten became known immediately at a young age. Youngest captain of his division he boasted a one hundred percent success rate. Something very few accomplished. Shinobi through all five villages entitled Demon of Scorching Sands (灼熱砂の鬼,Shakunetsu suna no oni Literally Meaning "Demon of Red-Hot Sands"). His birthright allowed him to create a battlefield that he gained an absolute mastery over. Single-handily ending a countries ice-age further boosted his powers to legendary measures. His extreme powers over heat branded him his title of Amaterasu-ōmikami (天照大神／天照大御神,Amaterasu-ōmikami), a name earned after he created an artificial sun that ended his villages miniature ice age. His name originally meaning; "The great august kami who shines in the heaven". Appearance Mikoto_suoh_by_aldante-d64633g_(1).jpg Mikotofindstotsuka_smurderer_by_chocolateroad-d5w221o.png Red-king-suoh-mikoto-770x431.jpg Red_king_by_schizophrenic_alice-d5zyqvf.jpg Red-king.jpg Tumblr_mce214dhbw1r02l78.gif Personality Background Current Arcs Movies and Appearances Abilities Enten is absolutely feared, said to possess enough power to single-handily conquer a land, with help from his Eternal Love. During his time in Sunagakure, Shinobi alike branded him a Kage level Hero. Even as a child, Enten proved all who supported him right. A one hundred percent success rate, Enten rose through his ranks with an unforeseen ease. Master of his own bloodline, some called him The God of the Deserts (,''). But as of late, his power over Scorch Release is perhaps not the only thing he is feared for. Being a Sunagakure Shinobi of such caliber earned him a flee on sight status. In case missions crossed him, or report of an artificial sun being seen came in, officers ordered their subordinates to escape. Abandon their cause and live another day. His red hair became a trademark alongside his rainbow orbs. Small suns that radiate his body as a halo gifting him a heavenly aura. He was bestowed a title only he could possess as Amaterasu, The Goddess of the Sun and Heavens. Enten ended a massive winter and caused droughts. He transformed forest into deserts and humans into empty husk.... Intelligence Chakra Reserves Enten's chakra reserves are simply monstrous. Feared throughout, it is a combination with his scorch release that turns him into a true demon able to match his own lover in power. Enten's chakra carries both force and power. It is a potent energy that burns all in his presence, creating a red aura which often radiates from his body. Through his chakra, Enten can achieve feats at an easier pace. Scorch Release Enten's infamy and fear comes from his massive, inhuman level of Scorch Release, birthed from his monstrous chakra levels. A walking abnormality, Enten is said to be untouchable. The embodiment of Amaterasu's essence born into this realm for divine punishment. By transforming his chakra into pure Scorching energy, Enten is capable of heating up an enemy or area to extreme levels. Often in forms of orbs or through pure energy radiating from his body, Enten is able to create environments that far surpass the world's scorching deserts. He transforms woodlands, rivers and oceans into uninhabitable tundras devoid of all life. He has brought entire deserts into existence with an unseen ease. Although he can use it to monstrous levels of pure demonic outputs, Enten's favored use is a technique which creates Nine multicolored orbs that radiate a heavenly shimmer while rotating around his person. Ultimately mimicking a halo. An attribute that gifted him his godly praise aesthetically. These orbs are extremely powerful, often referred to mini-suns, they are able to reach temperatures that can absolutely mummify a person. While these orbs are in existence, he is able to create other constructs to control mentally or fire continuous orbs as well. Enten's scorching energy is able to deplete all the moisture in the area, easily equaling that of a village furthering into a country. Doing so leads to the air and the water drying up. This makes it nearly impossible to perform techniques that involve water as a base. He can also deplete water within earth, tree's and plants, drying everything to dust. Enten is a walking drought as some label him. He targets this ability to exponentially weaken earth release techniques. Consciously, Enten can further his Scorch Release through imaginative formations. Gigantic walls, limbs of energy and even complex formations such as floating swords, arrows and other weapons all under his direct control. Because it lacks a necessity of hand seals, relying purely on physical movement or mental thought, Enten holds an absolute control over his scorching energy at incredible speeds. He can transform it into different forms and shapes, mimicking different states of matter such as a scorching cloud of smoke, or controlling it through its pure energy shape. He favors his orbs that resemble color shifting suns that shift in a circular rotation behind him. Enten is also able to summon more orbs at will, sometimes ranging hundreds haunting his surroundings. Only chakra levels limit his orb amounts. And through his energy he is able to increase each orbs size, creating a varying pattern of scorch release orbs. All of his Scorch Release comes from himself. Meaning he cannot create an orb a long distance away. However, through contact with a surface, an orb can manifest itself from a connected source. Enten's orbs can move at incredible speeds, mimicking cannon balls. Subconsciously, Enten's body constantly releases an aura of his scorching energy. This aura can unconsciously turn an area into a lifeless desert. Controlled it creates a red aura that slowly radiates from Enten. From this aura, Enten can release blast of scorching energy from his body with minimum movements. Blast that mummify all in his immediate area. A violate flame blast engulfing him and his surroundings. Enten can channel his energy for a variety of other purposes. Enten's scorching orbs are able to past through all sorts of objects, in which he still is able to enhance it to extraordinary levels, turning an orb into a massive explosive blast. His imaginative formations include immense prisons, trailing missiles and entire tornadoes that imprison his targets. Enten can keep a target immobile by summoning his orbs around his area. With a level of Fire release and wind release mastery, Enten is able to infuse his scorching energy with flames and air, or completely mimic a specific state... Enten turns everything he touches into ashes, pure and simple. Although he learned to control this ability, Enten is able to create orbs within objects and surfaces he comes into contact with. Grabbing a shinobi, he can form an orb within their stomach, causing them to mummify within his hands. He can slow this process to make it painful and tormenting. By enhancing it, his targets are engulfed in a massive ball of pure heat. Using this method lead to him firing massive blast of his scorch energy that turns all in its path into ashes. When he is not using pure energy as an offense, Enten creates swords and arrows that mummify everything they come in contact with. Through his massive chakra, Enten is able to create attacks that cover entire battlefields minimum. Hundreds of scorching orbs that rain from the heavens. Gigantic miniature suns that brighten and manipulates the heavens. From such an orb, Enten can fire smaller yet powerful orbs. Enten's orbs are always under his control, able to grow in power and strength even after being created and at a remote distance away. Through sheer numbers, Enten is able to absolutely bombard his opponent. Enten's control over scorch release is purely mental, unlike other techniques which require hand seals. He is able to control his orbs and scorch release chakra both consciously and subconsciously. Doing so created a unique style of fighting in which he surrounds his body with his unique orbs at a base defense and summons numerous constructs simultaneously. His nine orbs rotate around his body, And through his physical attacks, his orbs automatically react to his need for defense or offense. Combining it with taijutsu lead to opponents having to avoid both his attacks and his orbs which fly at random rotations. Enten's orbs also act on a subconscious instinct. If he is under attack, an orb will automatically come to his defense. During his own attacks, his orbs will grow stronger and enhance his attacks...... Physical Prowess Sage Mode From a young age, Enten had a unique gift, a powerful innate control over Natural Energy. His body absorbs natural energy from the sun and stores it inside of his body as a reserve, similar to a plants photosynthesis. Using his reserves allows him to enter Sage Mode near instantaneously, a feat long unseen. But the amount of natural energy he can store within himself for a reserved usage is greatly limited compared to manually gathering his Natural Energy. His reserves are mostly for situations where accessing Sunlight is nearly impossible. When in the presence of Sunlight, Enten absorbs natural energy through meditation; absolute stillness. Unlike other Sages, Enten accomplishes this stillness by surrounding himself with his Scorch Release orbs. Doing so protects him from interruption as his orbs follow his mental command as well. When activated, his hair grows exceptionally sharp, highlighting its spiked nature. It also grows a darker shade of red akin to blood. His eyes lose their red shade and glow fiery orange, resembling two suns wihin an ocean of white. Scorching energy embed itself within each eye, leaving a trail of fire behind. Red marks brand his body entirely. Two crimson lines mark his face with a sun marking upon his forehead. Throughout his body, crimson symbols of sunlight, plants, life, and fire bless his skin. His skin darkens and his nails grows longer. Also, his ears become pointy. Besides Sage Mode's normal physical enhancements, which greatly increase his taijutsu and durability, Enten gains a plethora of new skills. His first, and distinctive enhancement is a new form of sensory. As long as his body is in presence of sunlight, he can sense anything that touches sunshine within an incredible radius. Through this sensory he is able to determine a person from their With can heal within suns presence...grows stronger within sunlight...ultimate technique allows him to sit inside the middle... Sage Art: Storm God Slaying Sword Stats Relationships Quotes () "''My love, I wish you would not do that...." ()"I'm sorry if things get a little too hot" Trivia * * Enten absolutely hates bad puns. * . * * Enten's Databook: ** Enten's favorite hobby is battling. ** ** Enten wishes to fight Madara Uchiha ** Enten's favorite food is Nigiri while his least favorite is anything with Wasabi. His favorite drink is Sake. ** ** Enten's favorite words are "Purge" (消去,Shoukyo) and Snow and Ink (雪と墨,Yukitosumi) * * * * * * References